


Phenomenon

by Stratagem



Series: Lion Cub [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Shallura baby, future family stuff, married shallura, so so sososo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: A year after their marriage, Allura and Shiro figure out that Allura is pregnant. So much happy.





	Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender!
> 
> A/N: I had a MIGHTY NEED for future!Shallura pregnancy fluff! This takes place about seven years later, in the far future of the show. So here's married!Shallura figuring out that Allura's pregnant. Oh, and Allura flip-flops between calling Shiro "Shiro" and "Takashi."

It was official. Her fingernails were glowing pink.

Allura held them up to her face, squinting at them as if being closer to eyes would suddenly cause them to become dull again. Even though it was silly, she was somewhat worried that would happen. When it didn't, when they kept glowing that steady light pink color, she gave an excited but muffled shriek and spun around in a circle before dropping back down onto the bed.

She and Shiro hadn't really thought that this could happen. They had hoped but not too much. Even though Altean DNA was morphable and human DNA was compatible with at least some alien species, it had seemed far-fetched to believe that Allura and Shiro could have a child together. Maybe it had something to do with her magical abilities? However it had happened, she now had all the official Altean signs of early pregnancy as well as some of the human ones.

Pregnant. She was actually pregnant.

The long-lived mice sensed her excitement and popped out of their little house in the corner in a speedy row. The four dashed up the side of the bed and perched around her, all of them sending her warm, excited thoughts to match her own.

She let herself bask in that hopeful happiness for a few ticks before bringing up some rational, sensible thoughts. Before she really believed that this was happening, she needed to go down to the infirmary to run some official tests.

However, that meant she would need to tell someone or, alternatively, go down there by herself and hope that no one found out. Which, if she did that without mentioning where she was going, inevitably someone would discover she was missing and start a search and then there would be no point to being secretive in the first place. There was always Coran, but she wanted it to be a surprise, even for him. He had been dropping so many hints about "grandchildren" and "new princesses," he would probably start crying once he heard the news.

If she told Shiro and then it turned out to not be true, he would be crushed. He would attempt to hide it, but he loved the idea of being an actual father. Still, if she was going to take anyone down to the infirmary with her, she wanted it to be him. It wouldn't be fair for anyone else to find out before he did. Besides, she could be sneaky when she wanted to be, and she didn't necessarily have to tell him _why_ she wanted to go to the infirmary. At least not at first.

Getting up, Allura changed into leggings and a t-shirt (an outfit she had picked up on Earth during their last visit) and headed out of her and Shiro's quarters. It was midmorning. That was a lot later than when she normally woke up, but late-rising and exhaustion during the first seitara of pregnancy was normal for Alteans.

It certainly explained why she had been falling asleep practically everywhere lately. She hadn't even made it through the first movie of last night's "Horror-Blood-n-Gore-A-thon" as Pidge had called it; she had fallen asleep against Shiro during the first few ticks of "Yelmur Man from Planet Terris." It had worried Shiro and Coran, but she had assured them she was fine.

She didn't have to ask where Shiro was. Every morning, he had the same routine. Drink coffee, run the "Castle Circuit," do a light work-out, shower, and then eat breakfast. She knew that it was currently Shiro's work-out time. Perfect, the training room wasn't far from the infirmary.

As she reached the infirmary, she decided to take some time to lean against the door and appreciate her shirtless husband. Yes, she saw him shirtless all of the time, but there was something about the way his muscles moved when he was doing that wonderful thing the paladins called "Absolute Torture" yet Shiro referred to it simply as a salmon ladder. It looked nothing like a fish to her, but humans did have odd ideas about names.

"Morning," Shiro said as he landed back on the floor, tossing a grin in her direction, "Are you here for a shower?"

Oh, how very tempting. She walked over to him, picked up his towel from the floor, and then looped it around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. "Can I take you up on that later? I actually need your help with something."

"Sure," he said, his hand trailing down her arm, "Is everything okay?"

She subtly curled her fingers into her palms, hiding the glowing fingernails. Shiro knew the signs of an Altean pregnancy almost as well as she did by now, so she didn't want him seeing them just yet and guessing immediately. He was probably already starting to guess…

"Yes, of course," she said, giving him a bright, wide, innocent smile, "I just need to go to the infirmary and run a few tests—"

"What?" Quiet, barely restrained worry bent his eyebrows, and he pulled back to look at her. "Wait, are you running tests on yourself? I knew something was wrong, you've been so tired lately. Is it some kind of Altean sickness?" He reached up and pressed his palms to her cheeks, leaning in. "Allura?"

She pressed one hand to his right one and shook her head. "It's all right, Takashi. Please calm down. I just want to see something for myself. It…I think it's actually a good thing." Pulling his hands down, she smiled reassuringly. "You can take your shower first, if you want."

"Are you kidding? You've got to be kidding." He threaded their fingers together, snatched his shirt off a bench, and pulled her toward the door. Amazingly, they didn't bump into any of the other paladins or Coran as they made their way to the infirmary.

The lights came on as they stepped inside, and Allura headed over to the biobed. Unlike the healing pods, the biobed was used for diagnoses and assessments for a variety of species. It had been created by Hunk, Coran, and Pidge working together since the paladins fussed that they didn't want to go into a healing pod every time they had a little scrape or cut. The paladin version of a scrape was a bleeding gash and a cut would be a stab wound, but they still didn't always want or have the time to get into a healing pod. Coran had become quite the expert at healing human wounds.

"What're we looking for?" Shiro asked as he yanked on his shirt and booted up the biobed's system. His face was stoic, but everything about his body language said he was highly concerned.

Allura touched her finger to the device on the bed that took blood samples, and it pricked her finger. She popped her finger into her mouth for a tick before looking over at Shiro. His eyes landed on her hand, and his dark eyes widened.

"Allura…"

"Yes." Yes to the fact that her fingernails were glowing, yes to the idea that she was probably pregnant, yes she loved him, yes was excited and nervous and, yes, yes, yes. Just…yes.

He was beside her so fast that she could honestly believe he had figured out how to teleport on his own. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know yet," she answered, "That's why I wanted to come down here, and why I wanted you to come too."

His hands hovered around her as if he didn't know where to touch her first or as if touching her might break her or as if he just didn't even know what to do with his hands. "What should I do?"

"I'll run a diagnostic scan if you'll check the blood sample on the console," she said. She smiled nervously and ran her hands through her hair. "Then we'll know."

"All right, yes. That's a good plan." He kissed her forehead then her cheek and then her lips, stepping closer to the biobed. They lingered in the kiss, excitement coursing between them, until Allura laughed and gave him a light push toward the console.

She laid down on the biobed and closed her eyes as it ran its scan, the machine giving off a gentle hum. Her thoughts whipped around her head, tossing up worry and doubt and hope and pure joy. She tried to rein her emotions in, leaning on her own calm, steady inner strength. No matter the result, they would get through this. It was all right. But she couldn't help wondering if maybe she should try that human custom of crossing her fingers…

When it was finished, Allura didn't immediately sit up or open her eyes. She kept them closed and stayed perfectly still, pulling in her racing thoughts. All right, she was fine with either result, it would be perfectly fine, why wasn't Shiro saying anything—

A bright, ecstatic laugh broke the silence, and suddenly she was swept up off the bed and into Shiro's arms. He spun her around and then set her feet on the ground before gathering her to him. He was still laughing as he covered her with kisses, trailing them down her neck before kissing her lips again. "I didn't think—"

"I didn't either!"

"How?"

"I don't know, it's shocking!"

"We're going to be parents."

"We're going to be _amazing_ parents," Allura said confidently. They were smart, loving, kind people, what could go wrong? She felt like her face was going to break, she was grinning so wide, and there were tears in her eyes. Happy tears, but also maybe a little sad, too. Her mother and father weren't here for this moment, and they should have been.

There were tears in Shiro's eyes too, and he knelt down in front of her. Gently, so gently, he pressed his hands to her stomach then pushed up her shirt just a little to press a soft kiss against her belly button.

Allura reached down and ran her fingers through Shiro's hair, confused. "What are you doing, darling?"

"Saying hello."

 


End file.
